


Role play

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Dom!Ben, F/M, bit of punishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she lifts her gaze, she looks around and pauses. A pair of odd eyes looking in hers. His narrow face is lighten up by a single desk lamp. “Enjoying the lecture?”</p><p>His rumbling voice is just a whisper, like a soft touch of the lean, pale fingers that are laying relaxed on the plate of the table next to her. His voluptuous lips crinkle to a soft smile, while his light eyes looking down to the book on her laps. “I planned to buy this...”, he says softly. Nodding to the book that she was currently lost in.</p><p>Hot shivers running down her back, as she presses the book against her chest, protecting it from the huge hands of this man. How could he dare? </p><p>“I found it first...”, she mumbles, her huge green eyes staring into his soft smiling face. </p><p>“I see...”, he sighs and leans back, his staring eyes touching her shivering body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role play

**Author's Note:**

> well, a older promot i wrote last year, and actually one of my favourites. 
> 
> Hope you like it too. 
> 
> Thanks for kudos and comments ^^

“To be or not to be....” 

Like a mantra she murmurs the words while she´s staring at the books in the shelves. Where is this damn print of it! One of her friends promised her to organize a card for the play next year, starring Benedict Cumberbatch as Hamlet. 

She wanted to read the play first,otherwise she would feel like having a skinny dip into iced water. 

It´s nearly 8pm, the store will close soon. Since it´s known that the play will be shown next year with a fine cast it is nearly impossible to get a printed version of the play anywhere in London. This store is her last chance if she won´t order it online. She´s a bit old fashioned, so she won´t order it on Amazon. She needs to touch the book, smell it, before she buys it. 

With a disappointed sigh she falls into a chair and gazes sadly to the last shelve. All famous writers in a dusty, dry circle of silence. With a dreamy sigh she reads the names. Voltaire, Dante, Hemmingway, Shakespeare.... 

“Shakespeare......” His name rolls softly from her swollen lips. She´s bitten them while she was looking for him. And there it is, on a table next to the shelve it lays. The last printing version of Hamlet. With a relieved sigh she jumps up and runs to the table. Heavy breathing with her fingertips touching the old leather. It´s a second hand bookshop so it´s obvious that all of the books are old and dusty. Softly, careful she takes the book in her hands, strokes tenderly over the cover. 

“There you are....” she whispers and looks with a happy smile to the old man siting behind his desk. It´s quarter past eight and his amused grin shows her his patience. He knew that she will find it there, on the table. But he refused to tell her. The searching for the one missing treasure... That´s what books are. 

She sinks her gaze to the open book laying in front of him, reading the words lost in concentration. So why not staying? Why not sitting here, between the dusty shelves and reading the old words of wisdom and passion. 

With a releaved sigh she falls back into her chair and opens carefully the leather-bound book, stroking with a dreamy smile above the thin pages. She´s falling into the words, crawling into them. She is so lost in the happenings that she doesn´t hear the door bell as someone enters the store. The man on his desk is talking to the visitor, she doesn´t hear the words, just the thick, saucy rumbling of their voices, filling the room with their masculine presence, creating a shelter for her, to get lost in a safety space of old literature. 

As she lifts her gaze, she looks around and pauses. A pair of odd eyes looking in hers. His narrow face is lighten up by a single desk lamp. “Enjoying the lecture?”

His rumbling voice is just a whisper, like a soft touch of the lean, pale fingers that are laying relaxed on the plate of the table next to her. His voluptuous lips crinkle to a soft smile, while his light eyes looking down to the book on her laps. “I planned to buy this...”, he says softly. Nodding to the book that she was currently lost in.

Hot shivers running down her back, as she presses the book against her chest, protecting it from the huge hands of this man. How could he dare? 

“I found it first...”, she mumbles, her huge green eyes staring into his soft smiling face. 

“I see...”, he sighs and leans back, his staring eyes touching her shivering body. 

Her eyes observing his lean presence. The gray jacket he wears over a black button-down. The black suit trousers laying tight around his thighs, feeding the imagination of his muscular body. She can feel her folds becoming wet as her eyes are touching his crotch. With a lusting sigh she licks her lower lip while her sweaty hand clawing the book

She wants him. Desperately. “I need this book for my work....”, he whispers and crosses his legs. 

“You can buy it online...”, she answers shy and presses her thighs together. 

His fingertips stroking softly above the dusty plate of the desk. He is still staring, observing. Like a dumb predator, ready to hunt his prey. “But I want that one...”, he says cold, his right hand pressed flat on the desk. 

“No...”, she says strict and looks to the man on the desk in front of the door. He´s gone. All lights are switched off, just the desk lamp lightens up the scenery. A soft movement catches her attention so she looks up and pauses. His tall presence stands close in front of her. She can smell his cologne amoung the think scent of dust and old leather. A bewitching mixture of cinnamon and patchouli. 

“Purple... very eccentric...”, he mumbles and hunkers down, his underarms laying on his laps. His calm presence makes her nervous, his observing eyes feel like harsh hands touching her body. Slowly he lifts one hand and places it on her knee, light like a feather, his cool fingertips stroking upwards, and wandering under the thin fabric of her skirt. The other hand follows a few moments later, till both hands are laying on her goose flesh, grabbing her firmly and pushing her legs apart, he spreads them wide, as sinks on his knees between them. 

“Lay it on the desk...”, he growls, looking deep into her eyes, so she follows his command immediately. “You´ve been a very disobedient girl...”, he whispers, leaning slowly forward so his face and lips are nearly touching hers. Softly he amasses her thighs, his cool hands kneading her flesh. “Then I deserve a punishment....”, she whispers, laying her shaky hands on his, stroking softly their backs. 

Everything feels so unreal, like in a bizarre, surreal dream. “I can smell you...”, he whispers against her lips. “I smell your cunt begging for me....”, with a desperate sigh she leans forward, wants to feel his full lips on her, wants to drink these filthy words from the deepest core of his mouth. 

With a slowl move he gets up off his feet and looks down at her, takes his jacket of and lays it with a none caring gesture on the chair he was sitting on earlier. With a hard push he grabs her hair and draws her on the floor. With a shocked sigh she falls on her knees, her face close to his crotch. “Lay on the floor....”, he commands and stares strict in her face, as he releases her neck from his hands. A bit unsteady she follows his command, lays herself down on her back, her head between his lean legs. With a satisfied nod of his head he leans forward, taking her knees in each hands and lifts them slowly up till she lays on her shoulders and her feet resting on both sides of her head. With a fast, swift movement he pulls her chair closer and rests her back against it, to support her weight.

He can see all of her. Her skirt covers her face while her crotch and lower thighs are presented on a silver tray. “Yes, this could work....”, he mumbles and smirks. Carefully he sits on the chair at her back, his legs spread wide. Looking down on her and her black cotton slip. “Very common...” he smirks and strokes tender above the damp fabric. “You are so wet, my love....”, he says and pushes his finger slightly into her covered folds. With a shocked moan she tries to move away from his stroking fingers, with that he answers with a hard slap on her thighs. “Dare you!”, he snarls and looks at her with an grim smirk. “I´ll beat the shit out of you...”

With a raw breath she closes her eyes and tries to relax. “I need both of us to enjoy this...”, he mumbles, while both of his hands stroke her thighs. “I´ve been observing you for weeks now. And I really want to do this...” She nods and swallows. “It´s like you´re begging me for this, you know...”, he says and looks lovingly down to her. 

Again she answers with a short nod and looks confused as he leans forward, his face just a few spots away from her wet flesh. Slowly his tongue wanders out of his mouth and strokes softly above the wet undergarments of hers. His luxurious moan races down her flesh and makes her feel like she has a fountain between her legs. First searching, than more concentrated, his wet tongue amasses her harden nob. Petting it, like the nose of a cuddly cat, while his hands wander up her things. With a aroused sigh he closes his eyes and lets two fingers wander under the soaked fabric above her slick folds. His hands are cool, a icy contrast to the heat of her own flesh. 

“I´m going to suck you out like a overriped peach....”, he growls, before he grabs the fabric with both hands and rips it off of her with a single pull. 

With a surprised gasp she looks up to him. She can see her own crotch, his hungry face above it. His long fingers are wandering like legs of a spider above her skin till he pulls both thumbs into her with one single push. Carefully but forceful he opens her, looking down to her to see her reaction. With a surprised scream she crawls her hands into his leg. She feels filled and stretched at the same time. Open for his hungry mouth. With a deep growl he rushes down, digs his tongue deep in her open folds while the tips of his forefingers circle around her pearl. With sucking noises and lustful moans he´s feeding himself on her, sucking every drop of her juice out of her. With long, soft strokes his tongue penetrates her while his fingertips are rubbing her clit carefully. Not too hard, not too soft, perfect in pressure and speed. She feels her muscle tightening, clenching around his thumb which are pressing her flesh apart. 

“Ben...”, she moans, her fingernails buried deep in the flesh of his legs. With a asking growl he opens his mind. “I´m going to come...”, she sighs, filling the room with her moans and screams as his forefinger intensifies the pressure on her nub. With a devilish gaze he stares down to her, forcing her to answer his look. Like a shock her climax rushes over her, makes her scream like she would be in pain. This relief is hitting her harder than every other feeling before. Slowly his thumbs start to move. Amassing her inner muscles during her orgasm. After the last spasm of her orgasm passes away he lifts his head with a amused grin, observing her crotch with a interested gaze.

“You taste marvelous...”, he says and leans back, his arms relaxed on the arm rest while his tongue licks above his wet lips. “Ready for your punishment?”, he asks and licks his thumbs with an expecting smile. With a shy nod she answers his question and bites on her lower lip. 

With a amused smile he lifts his left hand and strokes with two fingers between her swollen lips. Digs them deep in her. With a nervous moan she observes him, while he leans forward and strokes her rectum with the thumb of his right hand. “This will hurt....”, he says and spits on her rectum, before he strokes his saliva into the sensitive ring. She can feel her juice flow as his fingers penetrate her. After a while he takes them out of her, looks at them to see if they are wet enough. “Well....”, he says with a thoughtful gaze down to her as he digs the wet fingers deep into her rectum again, this time all the way inside.

“Holy shit!”, she screams out as they spread her back entrance. 

“Tz tz tz...”, he flicks his tongue and shakes his head in disappointment. “What a filthy mouth you have!”

Tears run down her cheeks while her eyes stare at the hand, with its fingers deep inside her butt. 

Slowly Ben lifts his right hand and strokes upon her nub. “I won´t be hear anything...”, he growls before he lifts the hand and slaps her folds. With a shocked gaze she bites her teeth together, stares in his observing eyes. No noise comes out of her. 

“Good girl..”, he smiles and hits her mound again, a bit harder this time. 

With desperate moans, hidden behind her closed lips she closes her eyes, tries to change the pain into excitement. Every slap hits her deepest spot. She can feel her juice spread upon her thighs. 

He hits her even harder, faster, while his fingertips stroke her pearl with every slap. She has lost count, just lays back, her eyes shut. It takes her some time till she realizes that he has stopped. His fingers are stroking softly at her folds. “Such a good girl...”, he smiles satisfied. “You did very well...”, he mumbles and looks down to his fingers, deep in her butt. With a wicked grin he starts to move them, spread them and spits a few times on his digging fingers. “I´m not going to fuck with those...”, he says strict, as he takes his fingers out of her and straightens his back. “But don´t worry...I´ll fill you up...”

Slowly he opens the zipper of his trousers and frees his thick rod. It´s not that big, but thick with pulsing veins. She wants to touch him, taste him. Feel his thick red tip on her tongue. “Please let me suck you...” she begs. He pauses by her words, while his left hand strokes lazy upon his hard flesh. 

He leans his hips a bit forward and strokes her rectum softly with the hot tip of his member. The clear fluid of his lust tickles her back entrance. 

With a deep look into her eyes he pauses. 

“No...”, he says and digs his thick tip into her rectum. 

With a painful scream she tries to move away prevented by his huge hands holding her hips. “Stop it!” he snarls. “Relax...” he says now softer, stroking her pearl tender with the tips of his fingers. It takes her a few moments untill she calms down. It didn´t hurt that much, she realizes. It was more the unexpected fullness. 

“You´re going to milk me now...”, he says and takes one of her hands and leads it to his member. “I´ll fill you up with all I can give...”

In a paralyzing rhythm his thumb strokes her peal while his eyes are fixed on hers. Softly she lays her fingers around his pulsing flesh. He´s hard and twitchy. As she starts to stroke him firmly he starts to shiver. With a choked moan he closes his eyes. 

“That´s good...”, he whispers, “You are so good my love....” 

She grabs him firmer, pushing his flesh deeper inside her butt, while his fingers massage her nub. As faster as his fingertips stroke upon her clit as faster she moves her hand. Shy moaning tickles his ears, while he can feel his orgasm come. “I want you to come with me, Valika!” he moans as he fixes his eyes on her. Hearing her name from his lips feels like thousands of pushes into her core.

“Come with me, Valika...” , he commands. “Now!”   
With a relieving moan he comes into her arse. His semen pumps hot and thick into her and pushes her down the cliff. 

After a few more tender strokes he falls back into his chair and looks satisfied down to her. 

Her throat feels raw and her back starts to ache. His soften member lays on her fold. With a uncomfortable sigh she falls to the side then he lifts her up on her knees between his still spread legs. “You´ve been such a good girl...”, he smiles and softly strokes her cheek. With a shy gaze up to him she takes his member into her hand and lays her lips upon his now soft tip then with long strokes of her tongue, licks his salty juice away. 

As she finishes cleaning him she puts him back into his trousers and closes the zipper. 

“Can I have the book?”, she asks innocent, still on her knees. With a tired sigh Ben hands it to her and smiles cheeky. “You´ve worked hard for it...”

Valika gets up on her feet and pauses. Slowly his semen runs down her inner thighs causing her to shiver in fresh awaken arousal. 

“Let´s have dinner....” Ben says and gets up taking his jacket from the other chair. 

“Burgers?” she asks and leads him the way to the entrance.

“Everything you want, my purple rose...”


End file.
